Lunatic Runs In The Family
by britbailey87
Summary: Ashton Good better known as either Ashton Ambrose or Ashton Moxley is the younger sister of Jonathan good better known as Dean Ambrose. The siblings were close until Dean left for WWE while she stayed down in the indies. She didn't blame him though. She knew one day she might be able to join him.
1. Lonely Is The Night

Name: Ashton Good born

DOB: October 8th 1990 (29)

Born: Cincinnati Ohio

Height+weight: 5ft 3, 165 lbs.

Looks: tanned skin, dark blue eyes and silver hair.

Enemies: All Women

Allies: Dean

It was a week after the ultimate betrayal. Seth was already all chummy with the authority while Dean and Roman were backstage still fuming. Hunter and Stephanie walked out onto the stage met with a loud set of boos. Getting into the ring they had smug looks on their faces as they happily announced that Daniel Bryan was stripped of the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Then they announced that what was left of the Shield will be in a 6 man tag team match against the Wyatt family. Only it will be a handicapped match since Roman and Dean aren't exactly popular backstage.

Roman sat on the bench watching Dean pace back and forth which he has been doing for the past week. Dean had more reason to be pissed off at Seth for the simple fact that he took Roman out with one shot while he went after Dean again and again. All he wanted to do was get his hands on that slimy piece of shit.

"You're pacing a line in the carpet Dean."

"The carpet is the least of my worries right now."

Sighing Roman stood. "Alright while you do whatever it is you're doing i'm gonna go try to find us a partner."

"We don't need one and even if we did no one is gonna help us. We've annihilated everyone backstage besides the divas."

Ignoring his statement Roman made his way out of the locker room. He had to find someone to help them. They are still bruised and sore from last week. Dean was fueled by anger while Roman was just confused. Confused as to why Seth did what he did. But he knew that they would get answers soon. If not Roman feared for his brother. Lost in his thoughts he bumped into someone grabbing their arm before they fell.

"I'm sorry."

"Its ok. I was a little lost and wasn't paying attention." the small girl apologized.

"Lost? Where are you headed to?"

"Women's locker room."

Roman took the girls bag and started leading her to the women's locker room. The walk however was silent as the girl just took in her surroundings. Roman hated to interrupt her but they reached the locker room and Dean is blowing up his phone.

"Here we are. I would show you around but i'm needed elsewhere."

"Its no problem. Thanks again."

Roman ran off and met Dean at the entrance at the top of the stairs. Apparently 3MB were out in the ring talking smack about the shield. The two brothers shared a look before the iconic theme hit.

_**Sierra**_

_**Hotel**_

_**India**_

_**Echo**_

_**Lima**_

_**Delta!**_

Dean and Roman made their way through the doors and wasted no time making their way down to the ring. Dean went straight for Heath Slater while Roman went straight for Jinder Mahal and Drew Mcintyre. Roman quickly cleared the ring taking the fight to Mahal on the outside. Heath however was able to get away from Dean and slowly make his way up the ramp. Dean slid out of the ring and threw Mahal over the barricade and watched as Roman ran through the crowd to catch Heath off guard on the stage and Spear him. Dean grabbed a mic and started pacing refusing to talk until Roman was in the ring with him. Both men paced in the ring while Dean tried to calm himself even if its just a tiny bit.

"For two years the Shield were an unstoppable unit. Everyone was beneath us. We beat them all. Hell we beat evolution. But what we didn't know was that you didn't believe in the shield as we did. You didn't believe in your brothers. But Seth, Brotha. You are scum. And when i get my hands on you which i will. Just know that i'm gonna break you. And its gonna be way worse than what you did to us. We can't wait to hear what you have to say. We want you to walk down to this ring. We want to hear Triple H's words come out of your mouth then we're gonna beat the hell out of ya-"

Dean smacked the mic out of his hand and paced a little and took a deep breath. He knew he needed to be careful with what he said. He can't get to rollins if he gets suspended. Roman looked down at the mic with a faint smile. Dean apologized, picked up the mic and handed it to him.

"Seth not only did you commit the ultimate sin. You put a target on your back. But not only you. Randy Orton you think you're the golden boy. The face of WWE. but when i'm through with you. You'll be nothing but the ass of WWE. and after i'm done with Orton i'm coming for you hunter. And we'll have the real Game Of Thrones."

The boys were waiting for their theme to play. Earlier Seth had come out and explained why he betrayed the shield or as he claimed. Simply destroyed something he created. After they had gotten in a fight with the wyatt family leading to John Cena coming out and helping them. They assumed that they had found a teammate for their match. They listened to the Wyatts theme as they prepared themselves.

"You alright Dean?"

"Fine. just not thrilled with Cena helping us."

"I know. But we need the help. We aren't a hundred percent."

When the Shield theme hit the boys made their way out and down to the ring. They paced waiting for John to make his way out. Only his music didn't play. The fans and everyone in the ring stood confused when a theme they've never heard started to play.

_**Lonely is the night.**_

_**When you find yourself alone.**_

_**Your demons come to light.**_

_**And your mind is not your own.**_

_**Lonely is the night.**_

_**There's no one left to call.**_

_**You feel the time is right.**_

_**Say the writin's on the wall.**_

The crowd went wild when the diva Roman had run into earlier walked out with a smirk on her face. Dean was in shock while Roman was just confused. The small girl confidently strutted down the ramp.

"And introducing their partner from Cincinnati Ohio. Ashton Ambrose!"


	2. Runs In The Family

Walking up the steps Roman held the ropes open for Ash with an amused smile on his face. Stepping into the ring Dean pulled her to the side by her arm. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing out here?"

"Well dear brother of mine its seems to me that you two are in a pickle and what kind of sister would i be if i let you get your ass handed to you?"

Dean shook his head and laughed. "Oh no. not happening. You are gonna march backstage and you are gonna wait there until we are finished with this."

Roman joined the siblings. "If we get Harper and Rowan can you handle Bray babygirl?"

Ash looked over at Bray sizing him up then looked back at Roman. "You got it superman."

"Roman, Ash. no. not happening."

The bell rang, Roman and Ash shared a look before they got on the apron. Dean groaned before turning to look at Harper. The 6 man tag team was underway as Dean was holding off the Wyatt family pretty well. Fueled by anger its almost like nothing could stop. Well nothing except a clothesline bringing him to the mat. Roman and Ash both groaned and flinched at the impact. Ash started clapping trying to help Dean build some sort of momentum so he could get to the corner and tag out but Harper was now dominating him as the Wyatt family took turns tagging in and out each hitting Dean with hard shots.

Dean was thrown into the ropes but he did his weird thing where it looks like he gets caught between the top and middle rope, bouncing back and hitting Rowan with a hard elbow. Both men were laid out on the mat each slowly crawling to their corner. Rowan tagged in Bray and Dean managed to reach Ash. stepping into the ring she stood toe to toe with Bray. tilting her head to the side the two studied each other. Bray laughed before tagging in Harper. Roman face paled slightly as he extended his hand out as far as he could.

"Tag me in Ash!"

But Ash didn't move. Her and Harper both stared at each other with wide creepy eyes. Circling each other slightly, once Ash was in the corner Harper rushed towards her. In return she slid between his leg quickly running to the corner across from her. Without looking to see if he was following her she used each turnbuckle as a step as she practically ran up the corner, using the top rope, flipping off and hitting Harper with a hard crossbody. Once she stood and turned around she managed to duck just in time for Rowan to miss a clothesline and run right into a spear. But Bray grabbed her and set her up for Sister Abigail. He kissed her forehead and as he yanked her up she got loose, spun out of his hold and pushed him right into Dean who was waiting with a dirty deeds.

Harper was now to his feet but dazed. Dean and Roman nodded as they got on their hands and knees. Dean was before Roman slightly lower than him. Ash took a deep breath before running forward. She used the boys as steps. As she jumped off Roman's back she hit Harper with a hurricanrana sending his face first into the bottom turnbuckle. Dean and Roman stood and went to attack Bray and Rowan who were getting to their feet while Ash climbed the turnbuckle. Saying a small prayer she jumped off hitting Harper with a shooting star press and covering him for the three count.

_**Lonely is the night.**_

_**When you find yourself alone.**_

_**Your demons come to light.**_

_**And your mind is not your own.**_

Standing Ash held her midsection as her music echoed throughout the arena. Dean and Roman joined her in the middle of the ring with Dean pulling her into a bone crushing hug. "I missed you too bub but i need to breathe."

Dean let go and Roman brought her into a hug as well. "Oh jeez not you too big guy."

Laughing Dean joined the hug squishing Ash between the two. "ok lard asses i get it. Can i breathe now?"

The trio made their way backstage where John was waiting with a smile on his face. Dean walked straight up to him. "You got a lot of nerve Cena. letting my sister take your place."

John put his hands up in surrender. "I get it man. But i was thinking. If she is anything like you she'll be fine and boy she is a spitting image of you Ambrose."

Dean smirked proudly as Ash walked up to him and in unison they said. "Yeah well lunatic runs in the family."


	3. Starting Trouble

The next week Ash was wandering around backstage. The boys were no longer known as the shield. Dean was on the hunt for Seth while Roman was on the hunt for Randy. Ash however had no target. Not yet at least. Turning the corner she bumped into none other than corporate Kane. tilting her head she did what Dean would call studying people. Its how she found peoples weaknesses.

"Hunter and Stephanie wish to speak with you."

"Yep. no can do big guy. I got things to do. People to see. Things to destroy. Chaos to spread." smiling devilishly she started walking off.

"Its not wise to disobey the authority." stopping she turned around and her smile grew.

"Oh my sweet little pumpkin. Its not wise to tell a lunatic what to do. You see. Me and Dean. we're the Good siblings. Ambrose and Moxley. We've made careers out of breaking the rules. From sticking it to the boss. From raising hell and takin names. We don't know fear. We don't know pain. But we sure as hell know how to inflict it. You see pumpkin. Since i'm in a generous mood tonight how about a… proposition hmm?"

Kane watched this strange girl cautiously as she looked up at him with big doe eyes. He thought Dean was bad but he holds back unlike his sister. Its like she doesn't care.

"Since i'm feeling generous how about a match. Me versus whoever your little heart desires. They win i'll go see what mr. and mrs. egocentric want. But if i win you and the authority take whatever the hell you wanna say to me and shove it up your asses…. Nice talk pumpkin." without waiting for a response Ash made her way to catering. And boy did she love her some food.

Seeing her brother and Roman sitting at a far table she smiled before walking up behind Dean, kissing him on the cheek. "Hello dearest brother."

"Hey where's mine baby girl?" Roman pouted like a child. Rolling her eyes Ash walked over and kissed his cheek before sitting down.

"You just couldn't wait to stir up trouble could you?"

Ash looked at Dean in shock and hurt. "Me? Start trouble? I would never!"

"I feel like there is a story behind this." Roman said laughing slightly.

"God what was it. Our… second week in CZW? There was this dude talking lots of smack you know the usual mumbo jumbo. So one night as he was talking smack i smacked the shit out of him. Little did i know however he was the son of one of the dudes that own CZW."

"And ever since then little Ash has been pissing people off everywhere she goes."

The siblings glared at each other and it Roman had to admit. It was good to see his brother happy again. Seth's betrayal affected him the most and his sister seems to erase all of it. He could see Ash becoming Joelle's favorite. Not that he minded. She would be a semi-good role model. Nothing against her or Dean but the lunatic thing is kinda worrying.

Looking between the guys Ash sighed. They may be joking around and having fun but she can still feel the tension and see the hurt on their faces. She had to make sure she kept an eye on her boys. Grabbing some food off their plate the trio joked around and poked fun at each other.

A backstage worker slowly walked over to the trio to let Ash know her match was coming up. Bidding the boys goodbye she made her way to the locker room. The second she walked in she could feel all the tension. Eyes of all the women were on Ash and it was annoying. Looking everyone of them in the eyes she started to get ready.

"Take a picture it will last longer." the women went back to what they were doing. After quickly changing she made her way to the curtain. In all honesty she didn't care if she won or lost. At least she managed to get herself a match.

_**Lonely is the night.**_

_**When you find yourself alone.**_

_**Your demons come to light.**_

_**And your mind is not your own.**_

Smiling smugly Ash made her way out onto the stage. The crowd erupted into booming cheers. According to Roman she had been trending for the better part of a week since she helped the boys out. They absolutely loved her and she was happy that she could get such a reaction out of them. But she didn't put herself in that match for fame or fans. She wanted to help her brother. Walking around the ring she patiently waited for her opponent.

_**I hear voices in my head**_

_**They council me**_

_**They understand**_

_**They talk to me**_

A smile grew on Ash's face as none other than Randy Orton walked out onto the stage. She studied him as he stalked his way down the ramp before sliding into the ring. Ash stood her ground as he walked up to her. Looking up at him she tilted her head. The ref ordered them to back up into their respected corners. When the bell rang neither competitor moved. They were both calculating. Studying. Coming up with a gameplan.

After a few moments they started circling each other before Randy held out his hand. Ash's gaze went from his face to his hand and back while the crowd was practically screaming no. thinking fuck it she placed her hand in his. Bringing her hand to his lips he kissed the back of her hand and smirked.

"Ready little girl."

Ash smiled. "Oh muffin. I think the better question is. Are you ready?" DX chants started but were cut off when Ash ripped her hand free and smacked Randy as hard as she could knocking him down to the mat. Bouncing off the ropes she hit him with a low dropkick before climbing the corner quickly. Without hesitation she jumped off looking for the shooting star press but was caught with an RKO.

The crowd boo'd as Randy went for the cover. Shock and awe filled the arena when Ash kicked out on the count of two. No one has ever seen anyone do that before. A least not after taking it from jumping off the turnbuckle.

**Ash POV**

God did my head hurt. Sure you would think since I was in CZW I'm used to pain. And you would be correct. To an extent. There are different kinds of pain. The pain from a slap is different than pain from a punch. With that being said I can take chair shots. I can take shots from fluorescent lights. Randy's RKO however was a new sort of pain. It was like a mixture of a stiff neck from sleeping wrong, a migraine, and getting hit by a car.

I felt my arms shake as i tried to push myself up. The crowd started to boo and I could faintly see Randy setting up to punt me in the head. So I did what no sane person would do. I put myself in the perfect position for him to do it. Just as his boot was about to connect with my head I dropped to the mat and he missed stumbling into the corner. I ran and jumped on the second rope trapping him in the corner and started hitting him with an onslaught of punches. Once the crowd counted to ten I jumped off and put some distance between us.

Randy ran towards me and i grabbed the top rope, pulling it down causing him to fall to the floor. Bouncing in anticipation I waited for him to start to stand up. Running and bouncing off the ropes behind me I dived through the ropes hitting him with a suicide dive. Standing up I let out a good old fashioned scream which the crowd returned. Turning I was met with a big boot to the face. I felt my head bounce off the floor and my vision started to blur. The last thing I saw was someone running down the ramp.

**So it seems that Ash is getting herself into trouble already! Who do you think is running down to the ring? Are they friend or foe? Do you want Ash to have a love interest and if so who would you like to see? Feel free to leave comments on what you think!**


	4. Talking With The Enemy

Ash slowly opened her eyes before shutting them quickly. The trainer was shining a flashlight in her eyes. Smacking his hand away she slowly sat up when someone touched her back. Out of instinct she grabbed their arm and shoved it away.

"Come on Ash don't treat your loving brother like that."

"Oh blow me Jonathan." Dean helped her sit up before sitting back down.

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. Little hungry."

Dean laughed and shook his head. And as if he knew she was gonna be hungry Roman walked in with a plate full of food. Sitting up straighter Ash held her hands out excitedly. Rolling his eyes Roman handed her the plate.

"What do you say?"

"Thanks Deano!" Roman rolled his eyes again as Dean laughed. But the carefree happy atmosphere turned tense. Ash looked between the two with a raised eyebrow.

"What did i miss?"

"Don't worry bout it kid. Just getting psyched up for our matches. You know how we are."

Ash finished her food and the guys walked her to the locker room before getting ready for their matches. Ash however was bored and decided to walk around. An evil smile grew on her face when she read a sign that said Seth Rollins. Shrugging and thinking fuck it she walked in and noticed it was empty. Looking around it wasn't a bad looking locker room. It had a fancy leather couch, a big tv, and a snack bar. Grabbing a plate full Ash sat on the couch and propped her feet up as she watched the show. It was about time for the royal rumble match when she heard someone outside. The door opened and in walked Seth who stopped in his tracks when he saw Ash sitting there.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

"I'm just here for the free snacks." she held out a plate full of chips. "Want some?"

Sighing Seth shut the door, moved Ash's feet and sat down taking some chips. The two sat in silence for a while before Ash decided to break it.

"Long day?"

"More like long week."

"Damn thats a bitch."

They both chuckled. "Sorry bout Randy and Kane earlier."

Now it made sense. It wasn't Randy who kicked her in the face. It was kane. Well she was just going to have to do something about that. But what was concerning Seth was the fact that Dean's little sister is in his locker room.

"So this isn't some trap to get Dean after me is it?"

"Listen buttercup. Does my brother hate you? Oh yeah. With a passion. Sure you "betrayed" the shield. But so far you haven't personally attacked my brother in a way to concern me. I didn't know your guys' relationship when you were the shield so i don't know all the ins and outs of this whole ordeal. But i am warning you rollins. If you do anything. And i mean anything to my brother that draws my concern your life will become a living hell. Because you think my brother is bad. Well buttercup just wait till you see me." With that said Ash stood and left Seth sitting there dumbfounded.

Walking down the hall Ash saw Roman stretching. Walking up behind him she jumped on his back scaring the absolute crap out of him.

"Jesus Ash!"

"Sorry big guy! I just couldn't resist!"

"You're crazy baby girl."

Ash hopped off his back and smiled as he turned around. "I prefer the phrase Lunatic thank you very much."

The pair walked to catering to eat before they went back to the hotel. Dean was sitting at a table waiting for them. Getting their food they sat with him.

"Oh thank whichever one of you came down to the ring and helped me out with Kane and Randy."

"Hate to burst your bubble sis but that wasn't us."

Ash tilted her head as she tried to think of who came down to help. She could've sworn it was one of those two. Mainly for the fact that she doesn't have any other allies. Being who she is and being related to Dean doesn't exactly help. Her attention was brought back to the guys when she saw them sharing a look.

"Guys. Who was it?"

**Sorry this is such a short chapter. So Ash's savior will be revealed in the next chapter! Who could it be? What is their motive? How will Ash handle Kane kicking her in the face? And maybe there might be a mixed tag match next chapter! Stay tuned! And be sure to leave comments on what you think!**


	5. Handsy

The boys stayed quiet which only made Ash more pissed off. Practically glaring at both of them Roman accidentally made eye contact and groaned.

"Alright if you stop looking at me like that I'll tell you." Dean gave him a look but Roman ignored him.

"She's just gonna find out from someone else. And you know how Renee is. She'll want an interview with her."

Knowing that he was right Dean stood up and left. If he heard Roman say it he may go crazy. Ash looked back at Roman waiting.

"It was Seth." That's all she needed to hear before standing up and making her way back to the locker room.

Roman followed her to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. Especially if she's anything like Dean. Barging into the locker room Seth stood quickly. Ash grabbed him by the collar of his shirt before slamming him against the wall.

"Listen here Rollins. I don't know why you did it but I am warning you. If this is some stupid elaborate attempt to get me to join the Authority then you might as well give up now. Because if you don't I will break every bone in your body."

Shoving herself off of him she stormed her way out of the locker room bumping her shoulder into Roman as she went. Peeking into the locker room he smiled at the look on Seth's face before running after Ash.

"Baby girl slow down." however Ash didn't listen and just kept walking. After a few more attempts to get her to stop Roman just grabbed her by the arm which caused her to spin around and smack his hand away.

"Now don't be like that. What's wrong?" he said as he lowered his voice.

"I'm fine other than the fact that you are following me. Now leave me alone." With that said she walked away leaving Roman a little shocked.

It was a couple weeks later and Ash was still ignoring Roman and Dean's feud with Seth was getting worse. The boys watched as Ash walked past them without a glance and Dean glared at Roman.

"Please tell me you aren't mad at me too now."

"No but you sure as hell pissed of my sister." Roman sighed. He doesn't even know what he did to make her upset.

"What's gonna be funny is when she decides she's not mad at you anymore."

"Why?"

Dean smirked before smacking his best friend on the shoulder. "Let's just say Ashton has a special way to say she forgives you."

The boys stopped talking when the P.A. system came on. "Ashton Ambrose and Seth Rollins to the curtain."

Looking at each other the boys went to the nearest TV to see what was going on. The announcer stood in the middle of the ring along with Nikki Bella and John Cena.

"And there opponents. Introducing first from Cincinnati Ohio! Ashton Ambrose!

_**Lonely is the night.**_

_**When you find yourself alone.**_

_**Your demons come to light.**_

_**And your mind is not your own.**_

Ash stood on the stage just staring down to the ring as her music faded out and Seth's took over. "And her tag team partner from Davenport Iowa! Seth Rollins!"

Ash crossed her arms as she glared at Seth. She still didn't trust him and him strutting down to the ring with his usual cocky smirk on his face didn't help. The boys decided to start off the match. Even though Ash didn't trust Seth she didn't want to lose and she had to admit, Seth was a good competitor in the ring and its a shame he's wasting it on being in the authority. But she could see why he chose that route. He knows how to fight but if he doesn't need to then hey work smarter not harder right? A slap on her shoulder brought Ash out of her thoughts. Seth had tagged her in with a smirk on his face. And that's the downside. He doesn't want to do the work. Rolling her eyes Ash stepped in the ring. Her and Nikki circled each other before they locked up. Shoving Ash away Nikki smacked her as hard as she could causing the crowd to 'ooooh'

Moving her hair out of her face everyone could see the bright red handprint on her cheek. Nikki locked creeped out when Ash started to laugh. Nikki was knocked on her ass when Ash smacked her back. Ash then started unloading punch after punch. The ref was on the count of 4 when Seth pulled her off.

"What the hell are you doing?! You're gonna cost me the match and no one does that to me! I am Seth Rollins!"

The crowd cheered when Ash smacked Seth sending him to the mat. He rolled out of the ring and Ash followed him out, getting him up on the apron then sliding into the ring to tag him in. after the tag was made Ash rolled out of the ring and made her way up the ramp. Once she got to the stage she turned back to see Seth get AA'd and pinned. Smirking she walked into the back where Dean was waiting with a proud smile on his face.

"Thats my sister! Sticking it to that piece of shit."

"Yeah well. He shouldn't have put his hands on me." Ash walked past Dean and headed to the locker room to shower and leave.


	6. Friends

Walking into the arena monday Ash was stopped by Randy. Pulling the strap of her duffel further up her shoulder she looked at him with a bored look. "You know Hunter and Stephanie aren't happy you cost Seth his match."

"Sweet pea i didn't cost him anything. He was the legal man and he got pinned. You see. I'm just a helpless little girl and he put his hands on me. So lets this be a warning to you and every other superstar back here. If you as much put a single finger on me i will make your life hell."

Randy got in her face with a frown and hard glare. "You cross the authority one more time and you will pay."

"As long as you are the one inflicting the punishment i just might have too." Ash winked and left Randy standing there dumbfounded. Looking back in the direction Ash walked off too he couldn't wrap his mind around this women.

Ash sighed in frustration when someone bumped into her making her drop her bag and fall. "I'm sorry lass. I didn't mean to run into you."

"Yeah whatever."

"Here let me help you up." the man held out his hand and Ash took it before he carefully helped her up.

"Thanks."

The man held out her duffel bag to her. "I'm Finn."

Ash took her bag and put it back on her shoulder. "Ashton."

Finn held his hand out and Ash took it shaking his hand. "Where are you headed to Ash?"

"Locker room then probably catering."

"Uhh mind if i join you? I don't really know my way around yet."

Staying quiet Ash smiled slightly before they made their way to the women's locker room. Ash learned that he is a new call up from NXT and will be debuting in a couple weeks. And for the most part she trusted him. He didn't seem to have any ulterior motives just yet. The pair got to catering, got some food and sat down.

"What about you?"

"Uh well. I'm sort of new. I've only been here a couple weeks. And that creep who is currently staring a hole into your head would be my brother." Finn looked behind him and saw Dean glaring at him not even bothering to stop after he was caught. Looking back at Ash he gave her an exaggerated wide eyed look.

"Lucky you eh?"

"Oh you have no idea."

Roman and Dean watched as Ash and the mystery new guy laughed and joked. Dean looked back at Roman with a sour look on his face. Roman shook his head at his brother. "She's a grown woman Dean. she can talk to anyone she wants."

"But who is that guy?"

"His name is Finn. he's from NXT."

"Oh great so he's using her to get ahead." Dean had always been the super overprotective brother which was mainly because he raised Ash and she was the only blood family he really had.

"Or you know they could be what people call friends. I know she's your sister but she can take care of herself."

"Yeah well not always." Roman sat there confused as Dean stood up and walked away.

A stagehand came up to let Ash know her match was coming up before running off. Finn gave her a weird look.

"Don't Look at me like that. It's not my fault people find me scary."

"I can hardly tell why. You remind me of a teddy bear." Ash glared at him causing him to laugh.

"Oh an angry teddy bear."

"Yeah yeah whatever. Well I should go get ready. I'll see you around Finn."

"See ya Ash. Try not to have to much fun. Well at least not without me." Saluting him Ash walked away.

Getting dressed, Ash found a quiet hallway to stretch and prep. Though she doesn't know who she's fighting. But she didn't Mind. Not knowing was thrilling and she loved it.

"This bout is set for one fall! Introducing first! He is a member of the Wyatt family! Braun Strowman!" The crowd boo'd as he walked down to the ring.

"This match was made earlier tonight after an apparent confrontation between Randy Orton and Ashton Ambrose. And honestly I'm not sure how she will fare in this match."

"I have to agree with you Cole. Strowman is almost 2 times her size. She has been able to handle the likes of Randy Orton and Bray Wyatt. But we have to remind everyone that her first time meeting the Wyatt family she was with the remnants of the Shield." Cole and JBL kept going on about all of the various things Ash has done and accomplished since coming to the WWE.

_**Lonely is the night.**_

_**When you find yourself alone.**_

_**Your demons come to light.**_

_**And your mind is not your own.**_

"And his opponent from Cincinnati Ohio! Ashton Ambrose!"

Only Ashton never walked out.


	7. Descent

Roman and Dean were tearing the backstage area apart in search for Ash. John and Finn joined them in the search. The main reason why Dean wanted to find her is because Ash can get out of hand when she gets pissed off. That and he wanted to kill whoever touched his sister.

Dean and Roman went room to room looking for Ash while John and Finn were looking for the Wyatt Family. Roman looked at his brother who was unusually quiet.

"You alright man?"

"I don't Know you tell me Roman. They have my sister. If someone had Jo how would you be?" Dean snapped at him.

"Listen. I know you are worried but we're going to find her."

"Damn right we are."

Ash squeezed her eyes shut as she groaned and held her head. Slowly opening her eyes the room was a little fuzzy. Sitting up the room slowly started to clear up. Looking down at her hand she saw that her head was bleeding.

Walking around it looked like a storage closet in the Arena. With a little hope she tried the door which was locked which she was expecting. Ash tried to kick the door open but it didn't budge.

"Shit." Mumbling under her breath she ran her fingers through her hair, smirking when she felt a Bobby pin.

Quickly picking the lock Ash smiled in victory before opening the door. Walking out Rowan grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Ash tried to pry his hand off. "The only thing I'm going to do is break every single one of your fingers if you don't Let me the fuck go."

"That's not going to happen."

"You're breaking my heart."

Rowan was tackled to ground causing him to let go of Ash who fell to her knees trying to catch her breath. All she heard was the sounds of struggle and assumed it was her brother. However the tattooed arm that extended in front of her offering her his hand said otherwise.

Looking up she was face to face with Randy. Taking his hand he helped her up. "Thanks for that. But I had it handled."

"Uh huh. Well you're welcome and I guess this is the part you make my life hell?" Randy smirked.

Ash smiled in return. "Nah. You're cute so I can let you off this time."

"Ash!" Ash and Randy looked to see Dean and Roman running down the hall. Randy walked away with a subtle wink before Dean engulfed Ash in a hug.

"I'm fine so you don't Need to kill me."

"What the hell happened baby girl?" Ignoring Roman, Ash pushed Dean off.

"Seriously Dean I'm ok!" She held her arms out and slowly spun in a circle to prove she was alright.

"What the hell happened to your head and neck?!" Dean grabbed her face inspecting the cut and bruise.

"Well the head is from when they jumped me and the neck is courtesy of tall, pale, and in need of a shower over there."

"Come on you're going to the trainer."

"Dean. If I'm going anywhere it's to catering. So either move or join me."

The boys followed helplessly as Ash made her way to catering. This is what Dean was nervous for. When Ash is pissed she's stubborn then she gets violent. While Roman just thought she was acting like a normal everyday Dean. But it's only the beginning.

**So Ashton's love interest is up in the air. My three main choices are A) Roman B) Finn and C) Randy. Let me know what you think. Also Ashton's descent into madness has begun. Will she target those who hurt her or possibly those close to her? Hope you guys enjoy! Love ya!**


	8. Chaos

Over the past week Roman has noticed a change in the Good siblings. Ash didn't Seem like herself. She was distant and short tempered while Dean had a nervousness about him that Roman doesn't think he's ever seen. He had asked Dean about it but Dean just waved him off saying it was nothing. Everyone was at Monday Night Raw and Dean was in the middle of the ring fuming. He wanted the Wyatt Family out in the ring so he could kick their asses for touching his sister.

"As you all know last week Ashton, my sister was nowhere to be seen during her match. The Wyatt family put their hands on her and thats was the biggest mistake they could have made. So why don't you come down to this ring so i can beat the crap out of you!"

Dean turned his attention to the stage waiting for anyone to walk out. He threw the mic to the ground when the lights cut off and the titon tron turned on.

"Dean, Dean, Dean. your sister was only a pawn you see. She knows what she is and what she can become but you. You hide from your true self. Your anger stems from a deeply buried guilt of the man you used to be. And soon that man will come out once again. All you have to do is follow the buzzards…..RUN."

The titon tron cut out leaving the arena in pitch darkness. Once the lights turned back on Dean was laid out in the center of the ring with Seth and Kane standing over him. Seth instructed Kane to drag Dean over to the announcers table where they revealed a pile of cinder blocks. Kane held Dean's head on the blocks while Seth cleared the announcers table. Everyone watched as Seth curb stomped Dean's head through the cinder blocks.

Standing victorious on the table. Seth watched as medics rushed to ringside to check on Dean. the crowd cheered as Ash ran out from the crowd and speared Seth through the table breaking it into pieces. And as if she wasn't affected by the impact, Ash stood quickly and turned her attention to Kane. without wasting any time she tackled him to the ground unloading punch after punch. Refs rushed down to the ring to try and pry her off. Getting her to her feet she was shoving refs to the ground. Kane had stood up only to turn into Ash hitting him over the head with a piece of cinder block knocking him unconscious.

Security, Hunter, Randy, and Roman rushed down to the ring. Hunter was demanding answers since Kane could be seriously injured. He was cut off when Ash super kicked him in the jaw. Randy wanted to get her backstage so she didn't cause any more damage but Ash shoved him off before super kicking him as well. The crowd watched as chaos was unleashed and Roman was paralyzed in shock as security forced Ash to the ground. This wasn't the same Ashton everyone has come to know these past few weeks.

Dean woke up in the hospital with a killer headache. Looking around the room he saw Roman sitting in the chair next to the bed sleeping. Grabbing a pillow from behind him, Dean threw it at him causing Roman to shoot up.

"Bout time you're awake." Roman rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"What happened?"

"Seth and Kane beat the hell out of ya then Seth curb stomped your head through some cinder blocks." Dean was pissed that Seth got the upper hand but he had to give him a small amount of props. Cinder blocks are creative.

"Where's Ash?"

"I'm guessing home if Hunter didn't press charges." this caused Dean to sit up.

"What do you mean press charges?"

Roman pulled out his phone and showed Dean the video. Roman watched as the color drained from Dean's face the further into the video he got. Searching for his phone he quickly dialed Ash's number only for it to go straight to voicemail. The next number he called was the one person he didn't think he'd ever call again. With a few rings Dean heard a quiet hello.

"Mom. is Ash there?"

**I think Ash might be broken. But anyways the authority got their asses kicked! What will be in store for Ash next? Let me know what you think! Love ya!**


	9. Just Ok

"She's here. She locked herself in the room."

"Keep an eye on her please. She's not in a state to take care of herself." Dean was worried since he isn't there to take care of her.

"I will." Without another word Dean hung up while Roman was watching closely.

"Dean. Can you explain to me what happened with Ash."

How could Dean explain it? With every person he explains this to he changes it just enough so people don't Look at Ash differently. But Roman is his brother and he accept Moxley maybe he could accept Ash.

"Ash suffers from behavioral schizophrenia. She's had it since we were kids. She goes to therapy a couple times a month so it's not as bad as it used to be but she has… episodes. She's not the same person that we see in catering with her plate stacked high with food. She has no care for herself or others. If it wasn't for everyone being out there to stop her she probably would have done more damage to Kane and Rollins."

"So her 'Moxley' is a psychological disorder?"

Dean just nodded. This wasn't something Ash was proud of. Yes she walks around and flaunts that she's a Lunatic or that she's psychotic but deep down she does hate it. And Dean had always felt guilty because he always felt he was the one to blame.

"Did she always have it?"

"No. It developed after a few years after certain situations. Everything just added up and contributed to it."

Roman could tell Dean didn't Want to go into any more detail so he didn't Push. But with the little information he did get he could definitely say he understands Ash a little bit more now.

A few weeks went by and everyone involved in the assault had healed except for a few stitches for Kane. Hunter decided not to press charges but he did suspend Ash. She was allowed to return once everyone she injured could return.

In the locker room Ash tried to shrink into herself as she kept her head down. All the women were giving her dirty looks and whispering. She knew what they were saying. It's what everyone said when they see who she really is. She's crazy, dangerous, insane, burden. She wished she didn't Have to be here today but she had a match.

One of the divas Ash knew as Summer Rae answered the door when someone knocked. "If you're looking for the psycho she's over there."

Ash looked up as Roman pushed his way past Summer and over to her. Kneeling in front of her he noticed the upset look on her face.

"Hey its gonna be alright. Now grab your stuff."

"Why?"

"You're gonna stay in me and Dean's locker room."

Nodding, Ash grabbed her duffel bag and they left the locker room. During their walk they were stopped by Renee. "Ashton can I have a moment of your time please."

Roman wanted to keep walking but Ash stopped. Renee stood next to Ash as the cameras started rolling.

"Ashton. Everyone is wondering what was going through your head a few weeks ago when you single handedly took down the Authority."

Roman watched as the shy upset Ash was replaced with the usual cocky Ash. "Renee there is only one thing I care about in this world and that's my brother. For the past few weeks i have warned the Authority that messing with me and my family would end bad for them and they didn't Listen. What I did to them a few weeks ago was only the beginning."

"Some people backstage applaud you for sticking up to the Authority but others are scared of you."

Ash smirked. "Renee. The only reason someone should be scared of me is if they did something to piss me off."

"Thank you for your time Ash."

Ash quickly walked away her smirk dropping in the process and back to the shy girl she was in the locker room. Roman looked at her in astonishment. The way she was able to just flip her emotions like it was nothing concerned him.

Walking into the locker room Dean instantly had Ash in his arms hugging her tight which she gladly hugged back. Dean is the only one she would show her real emotions to because he didn't judge her. Roman watched as the siblings quietly assured each other that they were ok. And right now in this moment they were just that, ok.

**Here is another chapter for you lovely people! I hope you enjoy!**


	10. Guess Who's Back

"Roughly a month ago Ashton Ambrose debut during a match between the last two members of the shield and the Wyatt family. After that night she went on to disrespect the authority each week." JBL was cut off by Cole.

"She didn't disrespect the authority. She was simply looking out for her brother then she wanted to be left alone. She did not go out of her way to attack them. They came to her."

"Whether she meant to or not she still did it. And its because of that and what happened a few weeks ago that has contributed to this match." they showed a replay of the carnage that Ash brought to Raw after her brother was hurt.

"After Seth Rollins and Kane had put her brother's head through a pile of cinder blocks Ash came out of nowhere spearing Rollins through the table before laying waste to Kane. but she wasn't done there she actually hit Kane over the head with a piece of cinder block. It was almost like something had snapped in her head. She attacked anyone that got in her way."

"She had every right to JBL! Her brother was just attacked! They all got what they deserved!"

_**Lonely is the night.**_

_**When you find yourself alone.**_

_**Your demons come to light.**_

_**And your mind is not your own.**_

Ash walked straight down to the ring. She didn't have time nor the mindset to entertain the fans. Especially since its not a 1v1 its a 2v1. Pacing around the ring her eyes were set on the stage in a hard glare. The disgust on her face became more present when Hunter walked out on stage with Seth and Kane.

"Listen Ash i know you were prepared for a 2 on 1. And its still going to happen don't worry about that. But the match is now a tornado match. And not only that its a no disqualification tornado match. And since i know how your brother is, anyone who comes out to help you will be fired."

Hunter went to walk backstage but Ash wasn't having any of it. "Hey hunter! Before you run backstage with your tail tucked between your legs why don't you shut the hell up and listen to me. If you have a problem with me then handle it yourself. Don't send your pathetic excuses of men to do your dirty work. You see if i have a problem with someone i deal with it like a man but i guess since your balls are tucked away in Stephs purse that might be a little difficult for you. You know you call yourself the game but i got a newsflash for you. My name is Ashton Good. and welcome to my game bitch."

Ash threw her mic down as Kane and Seth slid into the ring. Running towards her Ash ducked underneath both of them. Seth turned around first meeting a boot to the chin knocking him to the mat. Ash went to super kick Kane as well but he caught her throat. Shaking his head he spun her into a clothesline from Seth. seth ordered Kane to lift her up. Grabbing her by the hair, Kane pulled her to her feet. As Ash struggled to get free Seth was searching underneath the ring. With an evil smirk he pulled out a chair and a kendo stick. Throwing both into the ring he slid underneath the bottom rope. Standing he was met with a hard smack from the chair. Ash had managed to get free and use the chair to her advantage.

Ash had managed to cut Kane's head open again. Rolling out of the ring Ash decided to look for a few weapons of her own. smirking, the crowd cheered as she pulled out a barbed wire bat. Looking up she didn't have time to move out of the way as Seth dove threw the ropes. Ash felt her head bounced off the barricade. Curling up into a ball she held her head tightly. Ash had no fight left in her as her head pounded. Kane and Seth looked towards the stage as an all to familiar theme started playing causing the crowd to go nuts.

_**Look into my eyes**_

_**What do you see**_

_**The cult of personality**_

**Guess who's here you guys! Now i know he doesn't actually come back but for this story he does! And i want to say thank you for every comment you guys leave! I look forward to reading them! Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!**


	11. Sweet Revenge

The one and only CM Punk ran out to the stage. No one thought he would ever show his face in WWE again but they were more than happy that he was here. Running down to the ring he made quick work of Seth and Kane. After all he is the best in the world. Kneeling next to Ash he gently brushed the hair out of her face. Ash smiled lightly seeing a familiar, friendly face.

"You alright Ash?"

"Never better Punk." Helping her stand up they stood toe to toe with Seth and Kane. It looks like this just became a tag match.

Punk went after Kane while Ash had some unfinished business with Seth. The ring looked like a war zone. any and every weapon had been used in someway. Ash and Punk had the upper hand as Ash pulled out her secret weapon for the night. She may had dreaded fighting tonight but she always comes prepared. Getting back in the ring she had a cinder block in hand. Her and Punk shared a look before Punk held Seth's head just like kane had done to Dean. Getting a running start Ash curb stomped Seth's head through the block but the pair wasn't done yet.

Ash hoisted Seth's almost lifeless body on her shoulders as Punk did the same to Kane before they hit them with the G.T.S then locked them both into the Anaconda Vise getting a double tap out. Releasing the holds they stood up before Punk pulled her into a hug which she gladly accepted. Their celebration was cut short when Hunter stormed down to the ring like a big rain cloud with Stephanie hot on his heels.

"Last time I checked Punk you didn't Work here. And even if you did I would fire you right here right now. With that said you had no right to put your hands on a WWE Superstar."

"Hold it there baldy. Before you get your panties in a twist you might want to hear what I have to say. You see I can do whatever the hell I want. My name is Cm Punk. I'm the best in the world and I'm back to kick your ass."

Stephanie stood in front of Hunter and got in Punk's face. "This is my show and my ring! You can't Lay a finger on him!"

"I can!" Ash's voice was barely audible as she kicked Hunter in the jaw knocking him to the mat.

"Oh and steph I can. Might wanna call daddy. You might be surprised." Punk wrapped an arm around Ash as they walked backstage.

Once they were out of the view of everyone Ash pulled him into a hug and whispered. "Thank you so much Phil."

"Hey I made a promise to look out for you. Besides. I saw what happened. I had to check on you."

"I'm ok now. At least I think. Like one second I'm pissed off the next I shy and quiet then I'm perfectly ok." The pair started walking to the locker room.

"Its expected to happen. Especially since you haven't had an episode in a while. How are the other things?"

"Almost a year. Honestly I haven't been thinking about it. I got things here keeping me occupied."

"That's good Ash. And you know if you ever need me you just gotta let me know."

They went quiet for a few minutes before Ash looked at Punk. "Are you really back?"

"I can't Have you stealing all my pipe bombs."

"Hey I learned from the best."

Punk laughed. "That you did. The best in the world."

Ash groaned and rolled in her eyes. "Oh please don't Start that shit."

Halfway to the locker room they ran into Dean and Roman. Dean hugged Ash as Roman shook Punk's hand. "I'm sorry Ash."

"Don't Apologize. We both know if you would have went out there I would have killed you."

"Thanks for looking out for her Phil."

"Don't Gotta thank me. Just doing my job."

"How do you two know each other?" Roman and Dean were both curious. They saw how well those two worked together and the trust that they both had for each other. That and the whole arm wrapped around Ash thing.

"Phil is.. my sponsor of sorts."

"Sponsor? Why did you need a sponsor?"

"Can we talk about this somewhere not so open please." Agreeing everyone went to the locker room. Ash wasn't upset talking about this or ashamed she'd just rather not have the whole world know.

Sitting on the couch she ran a hand through her hair. "After you left CZW I was a little mad that I was alone so I got into more brutal matches to blow off some steam. Once the pain got to much I would drink so I didn't Have to feel it. And if I was ever nervous or scared of a match I'd smoke some weed to mellow out. It was alright at first but it started to become a problem. I'd show up to work drunk and everyone knows Alcohol and bleeding doesn't exactly go well together."

"I met her at an AA meeting. I wanted to talk with a couple groups and her name rang a bell. I've looked out for her since." Dean had no idea and it shocked Roman that this girl was a recovering alcoholic.

"Why didn't You tell me Ash?"

"I'm honestly surprised you didn't Pick up on it. Everytime we called each other I was either at a bar or just drinking. But it's all good now. I'm almost a year sober."

"Well we're proud of you baby girl."

**A little back story on Ash. And the WWE better watch out. Ash and Punk are on the loose with their pipe bombs! Hope you enjoy! Love ya!**


	12. Help?

Backstage at Raw the next week the boys watched as Ash and Punk talked happily over in the corner. Ash's spirits have been up since he showed up and Dean was just happy that she was. Sure he never expected his mentor to become hers but she was in the right hands.

Dean looked over at Roman. He saw the looks his brother gave Ash and he didn't Like it. "Dude. Stop looking at her like that."

"What are you talking about?"

"Quit looking at my sister like you love her. It's not gonna happen."

Dean refused to let that happen. Ash was his baby sister and even with all the things him and Roman have been through he would take Ash's side in a second. That and Ash needed to work on herself. She didn't Need the stress of Roman's divorce over her head. But thankfully she hates Roman. He hated it yet loved it.

"I just want to get to know her Dean."

"Just don't Think about it."

"Why would you be against it?"

"Listen Roman i love you man but you're recently divorced with a kid. She can't handle that. And she's not the biggest fan of kids. She needs to focus on herself. Not anyone else."

"I want to be friends Dean not get married." Roman tried to explain but Dean just walked away.

Ash was laughing at something Phil said but when her eyes locked with Roman's her smile dropped. Phil caught the look on Ash's face and looked between the two.

"So what's the story between you two?"

"There is no story. He's my brothers friend."

"Why aren't you two friends?"

"I don't Trust him."

"Ash. I'm proud of your progress but we've talked about this. Not everyone has ulterior motives."

Ash looked back to where Roman was sitting and saw that he was gone. "no? You saw how Dean's relationship with Seth went. Who's to say that Roman won't Do the same."

"Alright let's go." Phil grabbed Ash's hand and started walking.

"Where are we going?"

Phil led her through a couple halls before slowing down and telling her to stay quiet. Phil told her to just wait, watch and listen.

"Daddy!"

"JoJo!"

Ash watched as a little girl ran up to Roman tackling him in a hug. She didn't Understand why Phil wanted her to see this. He knows she hates kids and didn't Really care for Roman.

But the longer that they watched the more Phil saw a change in her demeanor. She wasn't tense or uncomfortable she just looked relaxed.

"You see Ash. Sure Roman is a big intimidating guy but he doesn't hurt those he cares about. Dean is his brother. From the second the shield was formed everyone could see the bond that they had and that's what angered Seth the most. I say give him a chance."

"Thanks Phil."

"Anytime kid."

"Daddy can we go see uncle Dean and maybe Ashton?"

"Let's go see if we can find Dean." ash and Phil went their separate ways. Ash needed to get ready for her match.

Halfway through her doing her makeup there was a knock on the door. Sighing she swung open the door and was tackled in a hug. Freezing, she looked down seeing Roman's daughter hugging her. Looking up both Roman and her brother were watching. She looked at her brother with wide eyes. Help.

**Here is a chapter for you guys. Not the happiest with it but I suffered through my writers block. Hope you enjoy! Love ya!**


	13. Conspiracy

"Uhh hi.."

"Sorry sis I tried to stop them." Dean started apologizing but Ash shook her head.

She awkwardly patted the young girl on the head and forced a smile. Dean could see how rigid her body was so he nudged Roman. Kneeling down, Roman pulled Jo away from Ash.

"Why don't We go to catering and let Ash get ready?"

"Ok daddy!"

Roman and Jo disappeared down the hall and Dean looked at his sister with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry ash."

"Its ok bub. She wasn't completely terrible."

Dean gave his sister a hug and let her know that he'd see her after her match. After getting ready, Ash grabbed the note that she found in her cubby. Someone wanted to meet with her and talk. Ash had to admit that she was a little curious as to why they asked her through note and not just asked in person. She stopped at catering to grab something to drink and for the most part people ignored her. She waved to Finn who was eating with a couple friends before walking to the hall that the person asked to meet at. Ash looked around the empty hallway and sighed. She didn't have time nor the patience for games and someone wasting her time.

"I'm actually surprised you showed up."

"I'm not surprised it was you who left the note Rollins." Ash turned to face the man who put her brother in the hospital. "You wanted to talk?"

"I have a business proposition for you."

"I'm not joining the Authority. I don't Know how many times I have to tell you people."

Seth stepped forward, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm not asking you to join the Authority. I want your help destroying it."

Ash's eyes widened in shock. "You're joking right? The golden boy wants to get rid of the Authority?"

"Are you in or not?"

"Depends, what's in it for me?"

Seth sighed. "What do you want?"

"I get to ask you for anything, at any time and you can't say no."

"You trust me to help you?" Seth questioned the girl.

"You're trusting me to help you and I've made your life hell since coming to WWE."

Seth stayed quiet, thinking of all the pros and cons of the arrangement. He knew he needed help but he couldn't trust anyone in the Authority no matter how much they all hated it and he definitely couldn't ask Dean or Roman. Besides, Ash was rebellious and Seth admired that.

"Alright. I agree to your terms."

"Good. See you around buttercup." Ash waved before walking away, not catching the fond smile the two toned man gave her.

**I know this is a small update and long overdue but I hope you enjoy anyways. And since it seems the writers block is gone let me know what story you would like me to update next! Love ya guys!**


End file.
